The Day Tracey Goes KABOOM!!!!
by Hypermon
Summary: Tracey goes insane one day when he sees his lover with another person. I wonder who his lover could be................


I don't own pokemon.

The Day Tracey Goes KABOOM!!!!

Ash, Brock, Misty and Tracey are wandering around a town. They are bored. Tracey then, sees a park and drags everyone inside. There's alot of tall trees and other kinds of neat park stuff there.

"Hey, Ash" Tracey asked.

"What do you want?" Ash said in an annoyed way.

"I'm gonna go around by myself. I'll try to sketch some interesting pictures of Brock, I mean pokemon...yes, lots of pokemon" Tracey said. Brock narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Tracey.

"Umm... ok..." Ash said. Tracey smiled strangely and quickly walked away.

"I wonder about that kid" Misty said.

"So do I" Ash agreed. Brock didn't say anything. He watched Tracey disappear into the park. After he was out of sight, Brock's eyes landed on a beautiful girl sitting on a park bench, petting her sentret. Brock's eyes turned into hearts and he floated up to the girl. Ash and Misty did one of those anime sweatdrops as they wisely decided to leave Brock by himself. Ash and Misty walked away.

"Hellloooooooooooooo lovely!!!" Brock howled like a moron. The girl took one glance at Brock and she instantly fell in love. Without saying a word, the girl grabbed Brock's hands and looked into his eyes passionately. Then the two humans started to make-out like vicious beasts. The girl's sentret grabs a violin and starts to play romantic music. While this is happening, Tracey walks by and sees Brock and the girl making-out. His whole body freezes. Then his right eye starts to throb. His face gets red and his teeth clench in incredible hatred. Tracey lets out a mighty roar and runs to Brock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGG!!!!!" Tracey yells as he reaches Brock and the girl. Brock stops kissing and looks at Tracey in a strange way.

"What are you doing here?" Brock says, " can't you see that I'm busy?"

"What am I doing here?! I'm here to snap you back to your senses! You belong with me! Just like it said in my poem!" Tracey screams.

"What poem?" Brock questions.

"This one!" Tracey says as he takes out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. He gives the paper to Brock. Brock opens it and reads it aloud:::

" Roses are red,"

"Violets are blue,"

"I am gay,"

"I hope you are too."

Brock raised an eyebrow in sort of a disgusted funny way and then said "umm... I'm not gay, I never was and I really don't like you, not even as a friend. I like girls, just like her" Brock points to the girl he was making out with before. Tracey takes one look at her and then goes insane. He grabs the girl's hair and pulls her towards him. Tracey then takes out his most deadly weapon, the pointy and horribly torturous sketching pencil!!!!! Brock gasps.

"AAA!!! Help me Brock" the girl screams.

"No! Let her go, Tracey. She has nothing to do with this" Brock said. He walks up to Tracey to try and get his girl out of his arms.

"Stay back!!!" Tracey screamed with rage "I have a weapon, A WEAPON, do you hear me?! I'm armed and dangerous!" Tracey waves the sharpened point of his sketching pencil at Brock.

"Calm down. You're losing your mind. Just let the girl go calmly..." Brock tries to calm Tracey down. He again motions toward her, but Tracey steps in the way.

"Back! Back I say, I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" Tracey said. He pointed the pencil at Brock.

"Come on, Tracey, put the pencil down..."Brock calmly says.

"NOO! I'll never give in.........unless...." Tracey says.

"Unless what?" Brock asks suspiciously.

"You have to kiss me here and here and here and here..." Tracey points to various parts of his body, then he points to his lips. Brock shudders at the thought.

"Are you insane? I can't do that. I already told you that I'm not gay" Brock says.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to me! Now prepare to say goodbye to your sweet female friend!" Tracey says. He gets ready to poke the girl to death with his pencil of doom.

"Stop it!" Brock yells. Just then, right as Tracey is about to poke the girl, she kisses him right in the lips in a brilliant strategic move. Tracey stops. His eyes practically pop out of his head. He drops his pencil and starts to cough violently.

"I'm...I'm melting, NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tracey falls to the ground and starts to spaz out, 

"melting, I'm MELTING!!!!" After he is done shaking, Tracey lays still, on his stomach.

"Is he gonna melt?" Brock asked.

"I don't think so" his girl replied.

"Aww, that sucks. I wanted to see him melt. That would've been awesome" Brock said sadly. The girl's sentret comes up to Tracey's fallen figure. It sniffs his leg and then pees on him. 

"Fluffy! Stop that immediately!" the girl yelled at her sentret. Suddenly, Tracey woke up. He sat up and looked around. 

"I didn't melt?" Tracey asked. Brock and the girl shook their heads.

"Oh well..." Tracey says. Just then, a mental hospital truck comes and the people grab Tracey and take him away to their asylum. Tracey screams in refusal, but is shoved into the back of the van and then the people drive away. Brock and the girl live happily ever after and reproduce uncontrollably. Ash and Misty eventually get married and start a Pikachu farm. The original Pikachu, however joins a cult. Tracey is still in the asylum. He learned to like it there. Tracey gets one hour of exercise time every day. If his behavior improves, he will be promoted to communicating with other inmates of his kind. 

THE END

Ok, go easy on the reviews for this one. It is VERY hard for me to write a humor fic that doesn't involve dieing. See you peoples later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
